Naruko and Sakuro's Christmas
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: It's Christmas time again at the Haruno's . Will they have a nice Christmas again?


_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**_

"One more word and... done." The Hokage wrote on her final paperwork before her Christmas break. She sighed then put her papers on the mail slot then locked her office then wished her employees a merry Christmas. She put her coat on then walked towards town as it snowed, looking at children playing and having snowball fights. She giggled as it brought her memories about her first great Christmas where she was accepted by others including her husband Sakuro that she was Naruko Namikaze, (now Haruno) and not the Hokage's daughter. Speaking of Sakuro, she sees him running to her from his doctor office with a red coat and a green tobaggon.

"Hey, Babe." He said as kissed his wife. She kissed back. "How was work?"

"Ugh it was so boring. I'm so glad I get two weeks off. Especially since I get to spend it with my family."

Sakuro smiled then hugged his beautiful wife. "Me too, Honey. Me too." He said as he held her hand as they are walking in the Konoha mall to shop for their families and friends.

"Okay. I'm done with my parents gifts since we will give them gifts at the party tonight." Sakuro said as they were at the toy store to buy for their kids and donate other toys to the orphans. They have this Christmas tradition every single year. They always spend Christmas at the Harunos house then then have a Christmas party. Then the next Naruko's parents always come to the Hokage mansion and spend Christmas with them as well.

"Ah... Lady Naruko. Dr. Haruno. How nice to see you again." The Toy mangager greeted as Naruko was holding a big green bag filled with toys. She smiled at the kind old man.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Hikari. We're glad to come here for the toys for orphans." Naruko said as her husband was carrying a small bag that had what their children want. Shinachiku wanted pretend Ninja tools so she can play ninja with that instead of using her parents tools that got her to cut herself 8 months ago. And give Minato some Play-Doh.

"It's nice of you to give those toys to those orphans. They really love it when you donate. Your father must be so proud since he started it, 30 years ago." Naruko smiled at the man's words.

"Thanks. And yes he is very proud." She said as she paid the man and wished him a merry Christmas as they walked towards the Orphanage. She didn't notice men seeking out Naruko while Sakuro gave them a "Stay away from my wife" look. They arrive at the orphanage and sees the kids get all excited at the Hokage and her husband with the toys. The kind old lady who runs the orphange greeted them and took the bag, thanking them for their generosity.

"Now. It's time to pick up the kids from my parents and get ready for the party." Naruko said. "I've been looking forward to this party for a long time."

"Me too, Honey." Sakuro said. After they picked up their kids they got home 8 hours before the party.

"All right kids, Now go get ready for the party and be on your best behavior, okay?" Naruko said. They're kids nodded then ran upstairs. Naruko went to Sakuro who is at the kitchen checking dinner.

"Is the turkey ready?" She asked.

"Not yet." He answered. "Just another hour."

"Okay, I gotta get dressed for the party. Got a new dress." Sakuro gave his wife a smirk.

"Can't wait." He purred which made Naruko giggled. She walked up to her room and unlocked her closet which had red sleeved dress with a Christmas wreath on the chest. She walked to the bathroom to do her makeup. Then gave her a pony-tail on her hair. Then she put on her dress and modled herself in front of the mirror.

"Okay, time to surpise that hot husband of yours." She said to herself as she put on her Santa hat then walked downstairs to the dining room as Sakuro from behind she tapped his should as he looked around and blushed as he sees his wife in a red Christmas dress with sleeves, high heels and a Santa hat.

"That dress really fits your figure." He said as pulled his wife into a heated kiss which she returns.

"Eww!" They turned around to see their kids giving Gaggy faces at their parents kissing. Naruko laughed at her children's faces. She then picked up her 3 year old son, Minato and tickled him. Her son was laughing.

"Have you been a good boy, Minato?" She asked her son. Her son nodded. "Well you continue to be good, especially at our party or Santa won't give you presents Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

* * *

Later that day, The Haruno Family set the food at the table as the doorbell rang. Naruko opened the door and smiled at the guests who rang the doorbell.

"Mom, Dad!" She cried as Kushina and Minato hugged their daughter. They were very proud on how she grew up to be a great Hokage, wife and mother. And not only that but have a great husband and kids.

"Grandma!" The Kids screamed as Kushina picked upped her grandson who was named after her husband. Minato hugged his granddaughter.

"So how's the academy?" He asked Shinachiku.

"Great, Grandpa. I need to pass a few more tests then I will graduate." She told him making him smile with pride. Suddenly more guests arrived as Sakuro's parents came in as well. Ino and her husband, Sai and their son, Toshi followed Shikamaru and his wife Temeri and their son Toshi. Kiba came with his wife, Rock Lee and his wife TenTen with their daughter and Shinachiku's best friend, Emiko. Hinata and his wife, Soki, Konohamaru, Shinachiku's teacher and Naruko's apprentice whose like a little brother to Naruko came with his fiancee Moegi. And Sasuki who took a break from her group Taka to spend Christmas with her best friends came with her husband Kane and their son, Itachi.

"Okay everybody! It's time for supper." The Hokage said then turned to her husband. "Sakuro, Would you do the honors of cutting the food?"

"It would be my treasure, Babe." Said Sakuro as he cuts the turkey and passes it to everybody. After they ate supper. Naruko used her shadow clones to clean the dishes. Later on they all open their gifts from their friends. The Naruko's and Sakuro's parents didn't participate because they felt that they should wait till Christmas day. Now it's time to open gifts. The gifts Naruko got were beautiful but their was one missing...

"Hey Naruko." Sasuki said. "I got this gift for you..." She said as she gave her a wrapped thin present. She opened it and gasped at what her best friend gave her. It was a picture frame of the two of them when they were children and it was autographed "Sisters forever." Naruko hugged her best friend.

"Oh, Sasuki, I love it. Thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't find a gift for you." Sasuki smiled then released the hug.

"You don't need to buy me anything. All you gave me was being a part of my life. You gave me a chance to look at the light. You and Sakuro never gave up on me when everyone else did. And you welcomed me to be part of your family." Naruko sniffed then hugged Sasuki again. After gift rapping they all greet their friends goodbye but not before Emiko pointed at Shinachiku and Itachi 's position.

"Shinachiku, Itatchi, look up there!" She pointed as they looked up to see that they were under the mistletoe. Both kids blush beet red. They didn't want to do it but Kushina said that you can't break Christmas tradition so Shinachiku kissed him on the Cheek making him blush. Everyone cooed at that moment except for Sakuro who glared at the boy. He maybe Sasuki's son but it was still his little girl. Naruko elbowed him.

"Relax, Sakuro. You got 5 years before you give him the 'dating your daughter talk.' She said in air quotes. Sakuro growled before his wife gave him an Eskimo kiss. Sakuro smiled then turned to his kids.

"All right, guys. It's time to go to be so Santa can give you your presents, okay?" The kids groaned then were shooed upstairs as Sakuro went upstairs with the kids but not before Shinachiku came back down with milk and cookies for Santa. Naruko however went upstairs to open her gift from Ino earlier. She at first glared at her friend for this kind of gift but Ino told Sakuro that he would love it. After he tucked in Minato, he opened his door and discovers what his wife was doing... she is wearing a sexy themed Mrs. Claus outfit. She walked over and leaned on him.

"So... Santa. You want me to Jingle your balls?" She asks seducetively. He didn't say anything but locked the door, did a silence jutso and picked her up then started making out with her.

* * *

The next morning, Naruko woke up and smiled at her husband sleeping without his shirt on. She kissed his cheek. He slowly opened his and grinned at what he first woke up to see.

"Merry Christmas, Sakuro."

"Merry Christmas, Naruko." He said as he kissed his loving wife before they stretch and put on their bathrobes. Sakuro went to wake up Shinachiku while Naruko opened her son's door as she sees him asleep.

"Honey, It's Christmas Morning. Santa came here." She then remembered that she didn't use her shadow clones to bring the gifts under the tree. Her son got all excited.

"Mommy, did Santa give me presents and did he eat the cookies and milk I gave him?" He asked in an excinting tone.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. Let's find out. Don't open any gifts until your father and I are down, okay?" She said as Shinachiku runs faster than the Roadrunner. Her husband sees her sad face. He knows what's going on.

"What's the matter, babe?" He asks. His wife looked up at him in an even more sad face.

"Oh, honey. I forgot to give use my shadow clones for Santa presents." Sakuro's eyes widen.

"What? But Minato was looking forward to getting his Play-doh and Shinachiku has wanted to get those Ninja tools."

"I know, they're going to be so disappointed. Especially Minato." They gulped as they heard the doorbell ring. Naruko says she'll get it as Sakuro walked to the living room. Naruko opened it and it was Sakuro's and her parents.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Naruko said, hugging her mother and father. Then hugging her in-laws. They followed her to the living room as she was expecting to see her kids getting sad and confused instead their kids was getting all excited until she widen's her eyes at the many Christmas gifts under the tree. She was even more confused at the Milk and Cookies already being eaten.

"Mom, Dad. Now that you're here, can we open our gifts?" Naruko slowfully nodded her head Then turned to her husband who was just as confused as she was. They open the gifts not knowing what to expect.

"WOW!" Grinned the 8 year old girl. "Pretend Kitanas, Swords and kunaeis. Just what I needed. Thanks, Santa." Naruko's mouthed gawked. She then whispered to her husband.

"Did you put them there before we went to bed" Sakuro shook his head at his wife's question. She then looked again at the milk and cookies.

" _Then Santa Claus... is real."_ She thought. But she dismissed her thoughts when her kids jumped on their mother, laughing. Sakuro and the grandparents joined them then they had breakfast and played outside. Sakuro looked up at the roof and grinned then tapped his wife's shoulder.

"I got you a gift. "He said, handing her a wrapped mini box. She opened their gifts and gasped at what her husband gave her.

"You gave me the Necklace I wanted a few weeks ago. But I thought that was the last one." Sakura chuckled.

"It was. I bought the last pair." Naruko put her hand on her heart.

"Thanks, honey. I got you something too." She said as she handed him a wrapped box as he opened it. He widen his eyes and looked at his wife with a shocked face.

"You... you're serious?" She nodded her head. She gave him an ultrasound. Sakuro hugged his wife.

"Oh, Naruko, this is the best gift ever!" He screamed. She hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered. He was looking up the ceiling and grinned.

"Hey look up there." She looked up the ceiling and smiled at her husband. It was a mistletoe.

"You can't break tradition." He said, Mimicking Kushina's tone. She shook her head, pulls Sakuro and kissed him on the lips and no matter how many times they kiss, it never gets old. It was the best Christmas ever.

 _ **And that's Naruko and Sakuro's Christmas. I hope you enjoy it. I did too. Especially the NaruSaku parts. I hope you have a Merry Christmas too.**_


End file.
